90dayfiancefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 04
90 Days Isn't Enough is the forth episode of 90 Day Fiancé. Synopsis Russ takes Paola to a tailgate; later the couple's wedding plans are put into jeopardy. Alan is concerned as Kirlyam gets a big opportunity. Mike's Mom confronts Aziza at her bachelorette party. Aya grows upset as Louis cuts corners on their wedding. Plot Russ & Paola At 51 days to wed, he takes Paola to a football game tailgate. He is frustrated with how long she takes to get ready. He shows her tailgating games, but she doesn't understand. She says she wanted to get married on December 7th, but that it was a big game day so they can't. They play football together. At 48 days to wed, he is put back on call as a field engineer. He doesn't know if he can have his wedding day off. If they don't get married, she has to go back to Columbia. They kiss and say they love each other. Alan & Kirlyam At 76 days to wed, the agent sets her up with a test shoot. He worried that she will wear clothing that is too racy, since they're Mormon. At 75 days to wed, Calla asks Kirlyam if she can see her dress, and she says no. She says she wants to check to make sure it's modest enough. She says she loves it because her mom gave it to her. She says it's okay and that she's her daughter too. At 74 days to wed, she goes to her first photo shoot. He tries to phone her from work, but she doesn't answer. He goes there and is uncomfortable with all the men looking at her. He asks her to promise not to leave him. Mike & Aziza At 55 days to wed, Mike is happy that they had sex. She looks at wedding dresses. She says she's worried about his bachelor party and if he'll have strippers there, but he says she'll just have to trust him not to cheat. At 52 days to wed, Aziza goes to the salon with Mike's sister and friend, Amy and Kelli. Though she hopes they can bond, they don't get their hair done together. They talk about if she is just there to get into America. He goes to a bar with his friends. Even though they know Aziza is uncomfortable with it, they take him to a strip club. Kerry, Amy, Kelli, and Aziza go to her bachelorette party at the same time. Kerry makes her drink, even though she doesn't want to. Kerry asks why she couldn't meet someone in Russia and why she likes him. She says that he's her best friend and she feels really comfortable around him, before beginning to cry. Kerry hugs her and says she's happy to hear it. Louis & Aya At 69 days to wed, they look at dresses at a bridal store. He only wants to spend $300, but she wants a perfect dress. She founds one she wants, but it costs $475 all together. He says they have to talk about it. At 68 days to wed, she is disappointed that he has a strict budget for their wedding. She cries when he says that they can't get the dress she wanted. Appearances Gallery Transcript Links